Highschool DxD - Dios Dragon Destructor
by WolfDeath
Summary: "Aquel que libre una guerra guiado por el amor hacia sus seres queridos, siempre derrotará a sus enemigos" aquellas palabras me trajeron hasta donde estoy actualmente. Tuve que pelear en múltiples ocasiones contra enemigos que buscaban traer la devastación al mundo... fue difícil, pero... ¡VALIÓ LA PENA CADA MALDITO SEGUNDO!


Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores

Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos

"Y eso fue lo que paso" -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Quizás sea algo difícil para ti] -Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana

(¿Qué es lo que pretenden exactamente?) –pensamientos

* * *

- **Nace El Dios Dragón Destructor** -

* * *

¿Estaba durmiendo?

El lugar en el que yo, Issei Hyodo, desperté era sobre una tierra de color rojo. Había tenido un sueño extraño, un sueño donde yo estaba alentando a Kiba, quien estaba luchando contra Siegfried.

Parecía que él estaba en problemas, así que creo que le presté a [Ascalon].

¡Las demás tampoco se veían felices, así que también les di mi apoyo!

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el castaño mirando a su alrededor.

Notando como a su alrededor solo habían rocas rojizas puntiagudas.

¿Se encontraba en alguna clase de desierto?

Mirando hacia el cielo vio como este tenía un aspecto muy confuso… casi como si un niño pequeño hubiese esparcido diferentes pinturas sobre un lienzo blanco.

En base a esto podía deducir que tampoco se encontraba en el inframundo.

¿Dónde se encontraba ahora?

Vale.

Debía repasar todo lo sucedido hasta este instante.

Si mal no recordaba había perseguido a Shalba quien había secuestrado a Ophis, pero… ¿Qué había sucedido luego de eso?

Lo único que podía recordar era que había tratado de volver a casa, pero dada su situación actual era obvio que no lo había conseguido.

Sus recuerdos eran borrosos.

[¿Ya despertaste?]

-Es extraño, de alguna manera mi cuerpo se siente raro- murmuró el castaño mirando sus manos.

Ahora mismo se encontraba usando su armadura, pero pese a ello no sentía la sensación de estar tocando nada con su piel.

Tratando de retirar el casco de su armadura se percató de que… no podía hacerlo.

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

Tras pensar un poco optó por retirar los guanteletes metálicos que cubrían sus manos.

-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN MIS MANOS?!-

[Tu cuerpo fue destruido por la maldición de Samael. Estás en un estado donde tu alma fue separada de tu cuerpo y ahora está fijada en la armadura. Se puede decir que ahora eres sólo un alma, pero fue una decisión difícil el pensar si esto era posible o no]

-¡¿Cómo puede sucederme esto?! ¡Si no tengo mi cuerpo, no podré tener relaciones sexuales con Riaaaaaas!- exclamó el castaño horrorizado mientras sentía como uno de sus principales objetivos a cumplir se iba alejando a cada segundo.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de solucionar esto o de lo contrario… perdería la razón.

[¿Es esa tu reacción?] Preguntó Ddraig incrédulo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- exclamó el castaño horrorizado -¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡Solo tengo que pensar en otra cosa! Puedo sobrepasar esto… ¡NO, MENTIRA!-

[¿Qué es lo que te sucede, compañero?]

-¡¿No escuchaste lo que me dijiste?! De todas las cosas que me podían pasar… esta es la peor… ¡Claro! ¡Quitémosle el cuerpo al tipo que desea tener un harem! ¡Quien sea el que haya escrito esto… pienso encontrarlo y romperle las piernas como mínimo! ¡Le voy a arrancar los dientes con una pinza oxidada y le obligaré a cepillarse las encías con ácido de batería!- rugió Issei furioso.

[Lamento interrumpir tus planes de venganza, pero… ¿No crees que te estás olvidando de algo importante?]

Ante las palabras del dragón calmó su ira.

Pensando unos instantes.

Cierto.

Ahora ya lo recordaba.

Aquello importante que le faltaba era Ophis.

Mirando a su alrededor localizó a la pequeña Diosa Dragón.

-Derrotaré a Great Red- murmuró Ophis dando pequeños golpes contra el suelo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el castaño algo confundido.

Mirando nuevamente a su alrededor notó como aquel extraño desierto no era tan extenso como había pensado en un inicio.

Tras unos segundos divisó un enorme y robusto cuerno.

Caminando unos instantes apareció sobre la cabeza de una criatura sumamente familiar.

Great Red.

Aquel desierto de color rojizo era nada más ni nada menos que el imponente Great Red.

¿Por qué estaba sobre el cuerpo del llamado Dragón de Dragones?

[Después de que derrotaste a Shalba Beelzebub, utilizaste toda tu fuerza en la dimensión de bolsillo que se estaba desmoronando… Y finalmente la dimensión, entonces Great Red pasó por casualidad. En ese momento, Ophis montó a Great Red y te llevó con ella. Ésta es la [Grieta Dimensional], ya han pasado varios días desde que estamos en este lugar]

Eso le explicaba el cómo había llegado hasta aquí, pero tenía que reconocer que había tenido mucha suerte como para haberse topado casualmente con el legendario Great Red en un momento crucial.

-Si han pasado varios días… todos deben de estar preocupados por mí-

[Sólo pudo haber sido tu poder que atrae a los demás, sólo de esa forma puedo pensar que atrajiste a Great Red de forma natural... Tu oportunidad de conocer a seres legendarios ya es anormal. Ese poder que tienes es peligroso, pero eres muy difícil de predecir como de costumbre]

En ese momento Ophis dejó de golpear a Great Red y miró hacia el cielo.

-¿Acaso no volviste a tu mundo?- preguntó el castaño mirando a la loli morena.

-Para mí, éste es mi mundo original- respondió la Ex Diosa del infinito con su habitual tono monótono y sin expresiones.

-Creo que no lo planteé de la forma correcta… ¿No volverás al Inframundo o al mundo humano?-

-Tú me dijiste que vamos a ir juntos a casa. Es por eso que estoy aquí, vamos a ir juntos a casa-

[¿Puedo cambiar el tema, compañero?] Preguntó Ddraig entrando nuevamente en la conversación.

-¿Sucede algo?-

[Sí, quiero reconfirmar la situación actual]

-Nuestra situación actual… Veamos… supongo que para mantenerme en este estado de "armadura viva" estoy pidiendo prestado el poder de Great Red, lo que me obliga a ir a donde él se dirija para toda la eternidad… Es un infierno. Mi sueño de convertirme en el Rey de un Harem está muy lejos…- comentó el castaño deprimido.

[¡Jajajaja! ¡No renuncias a tu sueño de convertirte en el Rey de un Harem, incluso en esta situación! ¡Lo que se esperaba de ti!] Rio Ddraig divertido.

-Creo que esto no podría ponerse peor…- murmuró el castaño un tanto deprimido.

[Por cierto… quizás quieras mirar a tu lado izquierdo]

Haciéndole caso al dragón el castaño miró a su lado izquierdo.

Observando cómo había un sector de la piel de Great Red sumamente hinchada.

Casi parecía que le había picado un mosquito.

BAPUM BAPUM BAPUM

Sorprendido el castaño pudo oír claramente como aquel montículo de carne hinchada poseía pulso.

-¿Qué es eso?-

[Esto es un capullo. No, se podría decir que eso es una cápsula de nacimiento]

-¿Qué hay dentro?-

[Tu cuerpo fue sido destruido, ahora está siendo recreado recibiendo una nueva carne y sangre. De esta manera ahora está naciendo tu nuevo cuerpo con un poco de la carne y la sangre de Great Red y los poderes de Ophis]

El castaño se quedó sin habla.

Esto ya era más que suerte…

¿Cuántas personas podían decir que habían obtenido un cuerpo nuevo de los dos dragones más fuertes?

[Kukuku vas a ser revivido por Great Red y Ophis, compañero… es hora de nuestro contraataque]

-Un momento… ¿Por qué accederían a darme un cuerpo nuevo? Quiero decir… no me deben nada ni tampoco los conozco lo suficiente como para pedirles un cuerpo nuevo…-

-Eso se debe a que fui yo quien se los pidió- habló una voz a espaldas del castaño.

-¡!- el chico se congeló al oír esa voz, ya que en ningún momento sintió que alguien más estuviese junto a él y Ophis.

Dándose vuelta rápidamente observó que quien había aparecido junto a ellos se trataba de un joven de unos 25 años.

Cabello largo y algo alborotado de color negro.

Ojos de color azul claro casi llegando al celeste.

Vestía un sencillo atuendo color azul verdoso con el dibujo de la cabeza de un dragón en el centro de su pecho, botas blancas que llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el castaño a la defensiva.

-Mi nombre es Aster… había esperado mucho tiempo para poder volver a verte, viejo amigo-

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó un poco más relajado el chico al no percibir intención de batalla del moreno.

-En esta vida es la primera vez que me conoces, pero nos conocimos hace miles de años durante tu anterior vida-

-¿Eh?-

-Supongo que has escuchado acerca de que hay ciertas personas que son reencarnaciones de sus antiguas vidas pasadas- recibiendo una afirmación del castaño -Conservan ciertos recuerdos de sus acciones pasadas y alguna que otra habilidad, pero esto es en casos más raros. Aquí es donde entras tú, pero antes de continuar lo mejor será esperar a que ya tengas tu nuevo cuerpo-

-Entendido-

* * *

-Más Tarde Ese Mismo Día-

Tras varias horas finalmente tenía su nuevo cuerpo.

A simple vista no sentía nada diferente en comparación al que hasta hace unos días había sido su cuerpo de toda la vida.

¿Realmente era un cuerpo nuevo?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el moreno observando como el castaño se examinaba de pies a cabeza.

-Pues… como siempre-

-Eso es bueno, ya que de lo contrario podríamos estar frente a un caso en que tu alma rechazase ese cuerpo nuevo- explicó Aster -Ahora continuemos donde nos quedamos. Como te había dicho te conocí hace mucho tiempo, pero por aquel entonces tu nombre era Arondight y ostentabas el título de [Dios Dragón Destructor]-

-¿[Dios Dragón… Destructor]?-

-Así es, ese título se le concedía a aquella persona elegida para mantener el equilibrio y la paz en el mundo y por mi parte fui tu compañero de entrenamientos y ahora seré tu maestro-

-Espera… ¿Me estás ofreciendo entrenamiento?-

-Podríamos ponerlo de esa manera, pero de igual manera no puedes… o mejor dicho… no te convendría negarte-

-¿Por?

-De la misma manera que el [Dios Dragón Destructor] es el encargado de mantener la paz, existe alguien que es el encargado de traer el caos y el desorden al mundo, su título es [Dios Dragón del Caos]-

-Un momento… ¿Eso significa que hay más seres de la categoría de Great Red y Ophis?-

-De hecho, los títulos que te mencioné antes son categorías que solo aceptan a un individuo en ellas. Great Red y Ophis son actualmente, para la mayoría de seres, las dos existencias más poderosas, podría mencionar a otra pero actualmente se encuentra sellada. El asunto es que tanto Great Red como Ophis son vestigios, pequeños fragmentos de la antigüedad donde existió el [Dios Dragón Destructor] y el [Dios Dragón del Caos]- explicaba Aster de forma seria -Una vez que estos alcanzaran la madurez de su poder solo pueden ser detenidos por su contraparte. Donde quiera que estos comiencen una pelea, incluso con su poder aun en desarrollo, dejarán a todos los que se encuentren presentes paralizados y sorprendidos por el nivel que poseen, haciéndoles ver a todos que cualquier pelea ajena a la de los dos es solo un juego de niños-

-Realmente me cuesta trabajo creer que existieron seres de ese calibre… es algo que simplemente no puedo dimensionar…-

-Lo comprendo. Para cualquiera que viva en esta época el escuchar esto le sonará como una leyenda o algo parecido dado que no han conocido nada superior a los dos dioses dragones que poseen un poder aplastante, pero ese mismo poder es su gran debilidad frente a oponentes que puedan igualarlos en fuerza-

-¿Eh?-

-Ophis, por poner un ejemplo, se ha acostumbrado a que nadie puede derrotarla a excepción de Great Red, por lo que barre a todos sus oponentes con un solo ataque de energía o un golpe físico ya sea un puñetazo o una patada, pero… ¿Qué sucedería si alguien lograse soportar esos ataques? La debilidad de Ophis radica en que posee un enorme poder mágico y físico, pero no sabe cómo usarlo en un estilo más "técnico", sus puñetazos son simples y no siguen alguna técnica de lucha o algo similar… por lo que de encontrarse con alguien igual en poder la pelea se definiría a favor del que sepa usar de mejor manera esos poderes. Ese es el punto que hace tan temibles al [Dios Dragón Destructor] y al [Dios Dragón del Caos], tienen mucho poder, pero saben cuándo y cómo usarlo a la perfección… por así decirlo son las perfectas máquinas de pelea-

-¿Máquinas de pelea?-

-Correcto. Podríamos llamarlos de esta manera porque no tienen las debilidades comunes que otros seres de rangos inferiores tienen, ejemplo de esto es que aquellos que destacan en un gran poder mágico no poseen muchos atributos físicos y si los poseen no saben cómo hacerlos rendir al máximo, si es lo contrario y poseen grandes atributos físicos no suelen destacar en los campos mágicos, pero ese no es el caso de quienes hablamos. Literalmente son las únicas 2 existencias que controlaron ambas cualidades y sus derivados a la perfección-

-Entiendo, pero sigo sin comprender bien la parte de por qué necesito aceptar el entrenamiento que me ofreces si o si, a final de cuentas no soy el [Dios Dragón Destructor] del que hablas puesto que mi poder es DEMASIADO bajo en comparación a las existencias de las que me hablas lo que haría que el otro Dios Dragón no me considere un rival-

-A nivel de poder es como tú dices, pero él te ha estado observando desde hace tiempo, debido a que tienes algo que no puedes ocultar-

-¿Qué cosa?- mirándose nuevamente de pies a cabeza.

Quizás sería algo como una marca en la piel o algo así.

-Tu alma- dejando sorprendido al castaño -Lo que define si eres o no el [Dios Dragón Destructor] es tu alma, que heredaste de Arondight al ser tú su reencarnación, pero no tenías los mismos poderes que él tuvo durante su vida dado que solo poseías su alma mientras que él también poseía un cuerpo de dragón desde su nacimiento, es por eso que les pedí a Great Red y Ophis que te diesen un nuevo cuerpo, ya que la unión de ambos "objetos", es decir la sangre y la carne junto al poder del [Infinito], dan como resultado la base para crear a un [Dios Dragón Destructor] siempre y cuando quien reciba este cuerpo posea el alma de Arondight. Es debido a que tienes el alma del que fue su antiguo enemigo hace que te vigile constantemente debido a que si bien es su objetivo eliminar al [Dios Dragón Destructor], al ser alguien que se lleva por su deseo personal, desea eliminarte después de que tenga la mejor pelea de su vida contigo, podría apostar que ha estado rechinando los dientes todo este tiempo debido a tus niveles de poder tan bajos-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Sí, ten en cuenta de que el [Dios Dragón del Caos] volvió a nacer hace más de 2000 años y lleva desde ese entonces esperando que naciese aquel que hubiese heredado el alma de su rival, pero no bastaba con solo esperar el nacimiento sino que también debía esperar que el recién nacido tuviera un poder lo suficientemente grande como para poder ser un oponente digno de su persona-

-¿2000 años? ¿Y qué ha hecho durante tanto tiempo?-

-Ha estado haciendo cosas para matar el tiempo, pero nada espera con más ansias que el pelear contra su rival… en este caso tú-

-Genial… primero Vali, luego Sairaorg Bael y ahora me espera la versión combinada de ambos, pero con esteroides… ¿Será pedir mucho una vida tranquila y disfrutando del harem que tanto deseo?- protestó el castaño deprimido.

-Vamos, no te deprimas de esa manera- dijo Aster tratando de animar al chico -Plantéalo de esta manera… si logras derrotar al [Dios Dragón del Caos] podrás descansar y disfrutar de tu tan deseado harem tanto como quieras dado que nadie estaría tan loco como para desafiarte luego de que logres alzarte con la victoria-

-Es una manera de verlo-

-Sígueme- dijo Aster a la par que un extraño portal de color blanco aparecía a sus espaldas.

Siguiendo al moreno el chico decidió entrar a través del portal.

Siendo segado brevemente ante el cambio abrupto de la cantidad de luz presente en el lugar.

Mirando a su alrededor ahora todo hasta donde se podía ver era de color blanco.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Aquí es donde te entrenaré para que despiertes aquellos poderes que como [Dios Dragón Destructor] duermen en lo más profundo de tu ser, a la espera de que obtuvieses lo necesario para utilizarlos-

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué fue que comenzó el enfrentamiento entre el [Dios Dragón Destructor] y el [Dios Dragón del Caos]?-

-Como te había dicho… el [Dios Dragón del Caos] es alguien caprichoso y que se guía por su deseo personal puesto que desde su nacimiento… pocas personas podían oponerse a sus deseos, debido a su alto nivel de combate. Durante una época comenzó un largo historial de peleas contra toda clase de enemigos y en su mayoría ganó con una insultante facilidad-

-¿De cuanta facilidad estamos hablando?-

-Derrotó a la mayoría de enemigos con un solo golpe al cuerpo, que en su mayoría no iban dirigidos a puntos vitales. Debido a esto comenzó a desarrollar una ideología de supremacía racial, considerando a aquellos que no estaban en su categoría como seres inferiores, incapaces de evolucionar, y que merecían ser exterminados puesto que ensuciaban al mundo, Fue luego de que dicha ideología surgiese que comenzó a exterminar en masa a todos los seres que existían en aquel entonces… hombres, mujeres e incluso… niños- explicó Aster con claro resentimiento en su voz -Fue durante esa época tan oscura que alguien apareció… [Dios Dragón Destructor]… él nos tendió su mano para sacarnos de la oscuridad en la que la vida pasada del [Dios Dragón del Caos] nos había sumergido, peleando contra este sin importarle si perdía la vida en dicha pelea. Rápidamente fue reconocido como una existencia a la par del [Dios Dragón del Caos], pero era ideológicamente opuesto a su enemigo, ya que mientras uno consideraba a todos, salvo él y su nuevo rival, como seres inferiores que merecían ser exterminados… el otro consideraba que todos los seres merecían vivir mientras sus acciones no resultaran perjudiciales para el resto del mundo y estuviesen dispuestos a seguir avanzando sin quedarse estancados por decisión propia. El dragón que destruye por placer y el dragón que destruye por deber, son dos fuerzas que colisionan para encontrar el camino de la destrucción, pero pese a todo no es la primera vez que estos colosos se han enfrentado, pero Arondight y su enemigo fueron la primera generación de [Dios Dragón Destructor] y [Dios Dragón del Caos] que tuvieron forma humanoide-

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Correcto, ambos dragones se han enfrentado en muchas ocasiones. Lamentablemente el [Dios Dragón Destructor] ha perdido su vida en múltiples ocasiones, pero en todas las ocasiones ha logado derrotar o al menos sellar los poderes del [Dios Dragón del Caos]. Issei, no voy a mentirte… el destino del [Dios Dragón Destructor] es morir para la creación de un futuro mejor, sin embargo…-

-¿Sin embargo… Qué?- preguntó el castaño un tanto molesto dado que de antemano le estaban avisando que su destino era morir en combate.

-Arondight, el anterior [Dios Dragón Destructor], logró eliminar a su rival a costa de su vida, pero logró infundir el miedo en su oponente debido a la "fuerza", que movía sus acciones…-

-¿Fuerza?-

-"Aquel que libre una guerra guiado por el amor hacia sus seres queridos, siempre derrotará a sus enemigos"- recitó Aster alzando levemente la mirada -Esas fueron las palabras que Aron me dijo cuando le pregunté por qué llegaba hasta tal extremo en sus continuos enfrentamientos en contra del [Dios Dragón del Caos]. En un inicio pensé que estaba loco, pero me demostró con acciones como el amor por sus seres queridos le daba las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante cuando todo parecía perdido y salir victorioso del combate-

Ante esas palabras el castaño se quedó en silencio.

Meditándolas profundamente, ya que dichas palabras… eran MUY similares a aquellas que le daban fuerzas para pelear y proteger a aquellas chicas dueñas de su corazón.

No es que fuesen exactamente las mismas, puesto que en su caso… solo era el deseo de proteger a Rias y las demás lo que le daba fuerzas, pero dicho deseo no se extendía lo suficiente como para interpretarlo en palabras.

Era algo que surgía desde lo más profundo de su ser y tomaba control de sus acciones.

-Bueno, creo que fue suficiente charla por ahora- comentó Aster.

-¡Espera! Tengo otra pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Cómo es que te has mantenido con vida hasta este punto?-

-La realidad es que yo morí unos años después tras la muerte de Aron debido a que sufría de una grave enfermedad, pero recibí un pequeño regalo del que fue el maestro de Aron a cambio de un favor-

-¿Su maestro?-

-Así es, al igual que Aron… era un dios dragón, pero podríamos llamarlo el origen de toda la raza de los dragones… su título era [Dios Dragón Supremo del Equilibrio]. Fue él quien le otorgó el título de [Dios Dragón Destructor] a Aron, otorgándole el trabajo de mantener el equilibrio del mundo-

-Pero… si él era quien velaba por el equilibrio de las cosas… ¿Por qué dejarle ese trabajo a alguien más?- preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Eso se debió a que como tal… el [Dios Dragón Supremo del Equilibrio] debía mantener el equilibrio entre las cosas… es decir el balance entre el bien y el mal, pero el hacerlo implica que nunca se podrá avanzar hacia la verdadera paz dado que siempre existirían seres que quisieran aprovecharse de otros y pisotearlos. Debido a eso fue que decidió crear a su sucesor, alguien que si bien mantuviera el equilibrio… pudiese llevar al mundo y sus habitantes a un futuro mejor y más amable- explicaba Aster de forma seria -Es por eso que aquel que sea elegido para portar el título de [Dios Dragón Destructor] estará más allá del bien y el mal… sus acciones no serán ni buenas ni malas sino las necesarias que amerite la situación-

-Entiendo… y por cierto… ¿Cuánto durará este entrenamiento? ya que no creo tener mucho tiempo… ¡Rias y los demás me necesitan!- exclamó el castaño ansioso.

-El entrenamiento podría durar más de 10 años, pero por el tiempo no te preocupes- comenzó a explicar el moreno -El tiempo dentro de este lugar no transcurre… se encuentra "Congelado" por lo que podrías pasar una eternidad en este sitio y no envejecerías nunca, pese a que, con el fin de no alterar tu organismo, podemos simular el paso de los días. Aun cuando el tiempo aquí se encuentre detenido… eso no significa que el tiempo fuera de este lugar no transcurra o transcurra más lento-

-¿Entonces?-

-Este lugar utiliza el tiempo que ya ha pasado para otorgarle a quien lo usa el tiempo suficiente para prepararse-

-¿Tiempo pasado?- preguntó el castaño confundido.

-Imagina el paso del tiempo, es decir toda la historia pasada, presente y futura, como una línea recta. Lo que hace este lugar es viajar al pasado, quedando en forma paralela a la línea de tiempo, pero no se puede interferir con esta, siendo que al salir volveremos a tu época para que continúes con tu camino. Actualmente creo que nos encontramos 100 años antes de tu tiempo… así que tienes tiempo de sobra para entrenar-

-Vaya… eso es increíble- comentó el castaño sorprendido.

-Bueno, basta de preguntas… es hora de que comencemos con tu entrenamiento- informó Aster mientras le entregaba al castaño una camiseta sin mangas de color negro junto a un pantalón a juego -Quiero que te pongas esto y hagas 200 sentadillas-

-¿Solo 200?- preguntó el chico curioso.

No era para menos.

Hacer 200 sentadillas era un entrenamiento ligero que cualquier humano corriente podría realizar sin muchas dificultades.

-No te preocupes por eso, pronto descubrirás que serán más que suficientes para empezar- explicó el moreno divertido.

Sin perder el tiempo, Issei, se colocó el traje y comenzó a hacer las sentadillas.

Al inicio no tuvo problemas.

Pero conforme el número de estas continuaba en aumento notó algo extraño y que le dificultaba mucho el ejercicio.

(¡¿Por qué siento el cuerpo tan pesado?!) Pensó el castaño esforzándose por cumplir la sentadilla número 120.

[¿No decías que 200 sentadillas eran fáciles de hacer?] Preguntó Ddraig divertido al ver como su compañero tenía que apretar los dientes para poder seguir haciendo las sentadillas.

(¡ESTO ES MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE PENSÉ!)

* * *

Tras un tortuoso y agotador esfuerzo físico logró completar las 200 sentadillas.

Actualmente se encontraba luchando por no acabar tirado en el suelo, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas.

Intentando volver a ponerse de pie, pero sus propias piernas no se lo permitían.

Al mínimo intento de ponerse de pie estas comenzaban a temblar.

El responsable de toda esta situación era el traje que llevaba puesto… la camiseta y el pantalón habían aumentado de peso por cada sentadilla que había realizado.

-¿Ahora estás convencido de que realmente eres la reencarnación de Aron?- preguntó Aster colocándose a su altura, haciendo que el castaño lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Eh?-

-Las ropas que traes puestas son las prendas que Aron utilizaba para realizar su entrenamiento. Estas aumentan de peso hasta llegar al peso ideal con el que el usuario deba esforzarse al máximo para trabajar, pero… tienen un grave riesgo- ayudando al castaño a ponerse pie -Si alguien que no sea un [Dios Dragón Destructor] o un equivalente a este quiere utilizar estas ropas… morirá aplastado por el peso excesivo-

-¿No había una manera menos peligrosa de demostrar tu punto?-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Aster curioso.

-Me refiero al hecho de que, de no haber sido el indicado, habría sufrido una horrible muerte- dijo el castaño tocándose el cuello -Quiero decir… hay distintas maneras de morir, por ejemplo… morir ahogado es una forma de morir más "sutil", pero morir aplastado o volar en pedazos es algo… sádico-

-No es para tanto- comentó el moreno restándole importancia -Como sea... será mejor que continúes con tu entrenamiento- entregándole una lista al castaño.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué clase de técnicas tuvo Aron en su día?- preguntó el castaño leyendo la extensa lista de ejercicios que el moreno le había entregado.

-¿Técnicas?-

-O habilidades… algo que le haga ser diferente del resto, ya que yo, por ejemplo, al tener a Ddraig puedo lanzar [Dragon Shot] y no es algo que una persona cualquiera pueda imitar aunque lo desee-

-Ahora que lo mencionas si tenía, pero no eran demasiadas dado que se centraba principalmente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lanzar esferas de energía dragontina de forma sencilla, así que no podrían ser catalogadas como "técnicas"… aunque si disponía una habilidad que le hacía ser realmente temible-

-¿Y cómo era?-

-No es alguna clase de ataque de energía o algo parecido sino que se trata de algo que elevaba su capacidad de combate más allá de la imaginación de muchos, pero es algo muy difícil de lograr. Sin exagerar… Aron fue el primer y único individuo que logró dominar esta habilidad-

-¡¿Cómo se llama esa habilidad y como se alcanza?!- preguntó el castaño emocionado.

-Su nombre es [Migatte no Gokui], pero antes de que te emociones… esta técnica o habilidad, según prefieras, es completamente inalcanzable para ti en estos momentos-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cuánto he de esforzarme para alcanzarla?!-

-No es cuestión de esfuerzo, puesto que podrías esforzarse al máximo durante el resto de tu inmortal vida y aun así no llegarías a alcanzarla- dijo Aster observando la mirada atónita del castaño -Esto se debe a que todavía utilizas la cabeza para coordinar tus movimientos, esto normalmente es algo "positivo", ya que no te lanzas a lo loco contra el enemigo, pero por desgracia… este método limita la velocidad, los 5 sentidos viajan del cerebro al sistema nervioso y para que tu cuerpo reciba esas señales le toma tiempo-

Esa explicación descolocó al chico.

Todo este tiempo le habían dicho que no se destacaba por ser alguien realmente brillante a la hora de usar la cabeza…

-Sé lo que estás pensando y no me refiero a lo inteligente que puedas llegar a ser sino de cómo tu cuerpo utiliza tu cabeza como centro de logística para no realizar movimientos erráticos y descoordinados- comento el moreno golpeando la cabeza del castaño con la mano abierta -Lo ideal es que el cuerpo tenga un juicio propio para moverse adecuadamente durante el combate, sin embargo como ya dije… esto es realmente difícil de conseguir, aunque si lo consigues… podrás evadir cualquier clase de peligro-

-¿Y tú podías hacer algo así?-

-Así es, pero lamentablemente mi cuerpo carecía de lo necesario para dominar esta técnica a la perfección- confesó Aster con sinceridad -Teóricamente hablando todas las criaturas vivas puedes alcanzar a rasgar una fracción de la habilidad que representa el [Migatte no Gokui], pero lo hacen de una forma muy primitiva, ya que esta técnica es exclusiva para dioses-

-¿Primitiva?-

-Sí, si alguien como yo en mis días o alguien más que no pueda considerarse un dios tanto en cuerpo y poder lograse acceder a ese pequeño fragmento del [Migatte no Gokui] podrían moverse de una manera increíble y convertirse en un oponente formidable, pero ese estado tan solo duraría a lo sumo 1 minuto o quizás menos, ya que al ser tan primitivo y por ende no estar perfeccionado… sus reservas de energía se agotarán extremadamente rápido, dejándolos con la energía suficiente para mantenerse respirando-

-Vaya…-

-Pero… y aunque no lo creas… tú ya has rasgado una muy pequeña parte del [Migatte no Gokui], pero fue en un instante tan efímero que ni siquiera notaste lo que hiciste-

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- preguntó el castaño intrigado.

-¿Recuerdas esto?- preguntó Aster haciendo aparecer una pantalla holográfica sobre su mano derecha.

La mencionada pantalla mostraba un fragmento de su primer encuentro con el dios nórdico Loki.

Más en concreto cuando el mencionado dios le ordenaba al temible lobo Fenrir atacar a Rias.

Recordaba a la perfección ese momento.

Lo único que quería era evitar a toda costa que ese maldito lobo lastimase a Rias y antes de que se diese cuenta se había interpuesto entre el mencionado lobo y Rias.

Logrando alejar al animal con un golpe contundente, pero a su vez… este habría logrado causarle una herida bastante seria para el momento.

-En esa ocasión tu deseo de proteger a una de las chicas que amas llegó a tal punto que fuiste capaz de romper la barrera física y mental que evita el despertar del cuerpo, pero al no estar listo rápidamente tu conciencia volvió a recuperar el control de tu cuerpo y lamentablemente… la mente consciente y el [Migatte no Gokui] son incompatibles puesto que ambos tienen maneras diferentes formas de tomar decisiones a la hora de combatir-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Correcto, el objetivo de tu entrenamiento es que, además de controlar los poderes que obtuviste de los dos dioses dragones, controles y perfecciones el [Migatte no Gokui]-

A partir de ese día comenzó el arduo entrenamiento de Issei Hyodo.

Mientras más avanzaba, la lista de ejercicios iba haciéndose cada vez más y más larga.

No era raro que al terminar el día cayese desmayado debido al agotamiento.

Importándole poco si donde dormía era algo suave o no.

Gracias a la ayuda de Aster el lugar había cambiado de blanco completo a la imitación de un bosque.

Hasta cierto punto le recordaba al bosque donde había entrenado con Tannin para tratar de alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] por primera vez.

Ciertamente podía sentir como se hacía más fuerte con cada día que transcurría.

Desde que había comenzado con este arduo entrenamiento sentía como una extraña energía brotaba desde lo más profundo de su ser y le daba más y más fuerzas.

Pero aun no eran las suficientes como para terminar consciente al final del día.

[¿No crees que… su entrenamiento ha sido muy pesado? Si sigue así va a pasar a mejor vida de una vez por todas… ¿Por qué no dejas que al menos para esta etapa use el [Balance Breaker]?] Preguntó Ddraig mientras Aster se encontraba sentado al lado del inconsciente castaño, mirando el artificial cielo estrellado.

-No, eso no serviría de nada-

[¿Tú crees?]

-Fíjate bien… con el nivel actual que ha logrado alcanzar Issei durante estos meses apenas y podría percibir el aura que emite un dios de primera categoría lo que aún le deja demasiado lejos de su meta final y bueno… si esa montaña- señalando con un dedo a una enorme formación rocosa que se alzaba imponente en la lejanía -Representase el poder total de un [Dios Dragón Destructor]… Issei sería como este diminuto árbol que tengo a mi costado. Lo que estoy queriendo decir es que... a menos que logre fortalecer su cuerpo y niveles de poder antes de comenzar a hacer uso de estadios de poder como el [Balance Breaker]… no serviría de nada aunque se volviese más fuerte y no podría ver más allá de lo que está acostumbrado. De alguna manera él lo entiende, ya que yo nunca le dije que estaba prohibido utilizar el [Boost] o el [Balance Breaker]-

* * *

-Muchos Años Después-

Ya había perdido de la cuenta exacta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en este lugar.

Pero había comprobado que lo que le había dicho Aster hace ya tanto tiempo era completamente cierto.

No había envejecido absolutamente nada.

A diferencia de los demonios u otras razas que mantienen su apariencia física mediante el uso de la magia.

En su caso su reloj biológico no había corrido, en efecto se encontraba detenido.

Aunque si había algo que había cambiado en su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se habían tornado de color rojo fuego a diferencia de su color café original.

En cuanto a su entrenamiento, dejando de lado que había sido tortuoso, había sido en extremo fructífero.

Había perfeccionado el [Balance Breaker] y ahora podía mantenerlo siempre y cuando su cuerpo estuviese en condiciones de luchar.

La [Juggernaut Drive] pese a ya mantenerla bajo control no era un recurso que llegaría a utilizar puesto que se trataba de un estadio de poder muy peligroso y con su nivel actual… ya no tenía caso utilizar lo que para muchos [Sekiryuutei] era su carta del triunfo pese a que podía significar su muerte.

Su cuerpo se había fortalecido de sobremanera, pero sin convertirse en una masa de músculos sino que tenía la musculatura necesaria.

Estaba seguro que peleando solo con su cuerpo al desnudo y recurriendo a parte de su poder como [Dios Dragón Destructor] estaría equiparando sin problemas y puede que superando el nivel que alcanzaba al utilizar el [Balance Breaker].

Sumado al mencionado [Balance Breaker] se encontraba el hecho de que, haciendo uso exclusivo del poder del infinito, había podido acceder a una "evolución" de su [Balance Breaker] corriente, pero solo podía mantenerlo por un tiempo limitado debido a que la propia [Boosted Gear] no soportaba una carga energética tan grande.

Había aprendido a flotar y volar por el aire sin la necesidad de hacer uso de sus alas, al igual que oponentes como Loki.

Aster también le había puesto a estudiar bastante, ya que usando sus palabras…

" _Un Dios Dragón Destructor no puede ser un cabeza hueca ignorante_ "

Pero lo último y más importante… ¡HABÍA LOGRADO ALCANZAR EL TAN ANHELADO MIGATTE NO GOKUI!

Aunque no lo usaba de buenas a primeras puesto que esta técnica era su carta del triunfo y si con esta no lograba aunque sea inclinar la balanza del combate a su favor… estaba en un MUY SERIO PROBLEMA.

El día que logró alcanzar el [Migatte no Gokui], Aster, le regaló un libro.

A simple vista no era nada especial.

Lo curioso era que había sido escrito por Arondight en persona, el anterior [Dios Dragón Destructor].

Al abrirlo… descubrió que aquel libro era una verdadera "mina de oro" para la intimidad.

Tras leer apenas el primer capítulo… se dio cuenta que Aron también lo había superado en lo que ha conocimientos ecchi respecta.

En ese momento se sintió como un novato en comparación con su yo pasado.

Lamentablemente… el día de decir adiós había llegado para él y Aster.

Su entrenamiento ya había acabado y era hora de que volviese al lado de las chicas que amaba y continuase su camino.

Ahora como un auténtico [Dios Dragón Destructor].

Por el lado de Aster… era hora de que finalmente alcanzase su tan merecido descanso eterno.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó el castaño acercándose a Aster que miraba hacia el infinito.

Issei ahora vestía un traje de mangas largas compuesto principalmente de colores negros y grises, una faja de tela roja y un par de botas largas color blanco que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

Con un llamativo pendiente de color rojo en su oreja izquierda.

-El Planeta Tierra… cuanto ha cambiado el lugar donde solía vivir…- decía el moreno tranquilo -Quiero ofrecerte disculpas…-

-¿Por?- sentando en una roca que estaba al lado de Aster.

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte a derrotar al [Dios Dragón del Caos] para así evitar que gente inocente estuviese atada a la terrible presencia de la muerte… puesto que esa era la única manera de avanzar a un mañana mejor…- estremeciéndose al sentir como su tiempo de vida estaba por agotarse.

-No te sientas mal… de cualquier forma… el sacrificio del [Dios Dragón Destructor] permite que las personas puedan vivir para ver otro día y fortalecerse para proteger a sus seres queridos, igual que nosotros… no, incluso más que nosotros, ya que algunos de ellos han llegado a crear milagros… pronto llegará el día en que ya no necesiten esconderse detrás de alguien como nosotros y superar los peligros que los acechan-

-Issei, de ser posible… desearía seguir hablando contigo… sin tener que prácticamente obligarte a entrenar para dejar sobre tus hombros una labor tan pesada como esta-

-No te preocupes… algún día nos encontraremos nuevamente y podremos hablar todo lo que queramos-

-Tienes razón- sonrió levemente el moreno -Esperamos miles de años para encontrarnos de nuevo… un poco más no significa mucho… podríamos esperar un poco más- se despidió el joven.

El castaño no volteó a mirar.

No necesitaba hacerlo para saber que Aster había comenzado a desvanecerse en múltiples partículas de luz.

(Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… adiós amigo) Se despidió mentalmente el castaño mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Saliendo de aquella burbuja temporal el castaño volvió a aparecer sobre el lomo de Great Red.

Ophis lo esperaba también sobre el lomo del legendario dragón.

Para ellos seguramente no habrían pasado ni 5 minutos, pero para él… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había visto por última vez.

-Vámonos, Ophis- dijo el castaño siendo seguido por la pequeña morena.

Para la sorpresa del castaño una de las partículas de luz que hasta hace poco habían formado el cuerpo de Aster cayó sobre la palma abierta de su mano derecha.

Brillando unos breves momentos antes de desvanecerse completamente.

-Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí- murmuró el castaño para sí mismo, cerrando su mano derecha con algo de fuerza.

* * *

-Inframundo-

Issei junto a Ophis y Great Red salieron de la Grieta Dimensional.

Encontrándose de inmediato con un enorme monstruo que incluso superaba en tamaño al mismo Great Red.

Tenía apariencia humanoide, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de alguna especie de quimera, ya que tenía rasgos de dragones, leones y muchas criaturas más.

Recordaba a la perfección a ese monstruo.

Un monstruo nacido de la [Annihilation Maker].

Elevándose unos cuantos metros pudo ver como el destino del monstruo era una ciudad que se encontraba un poco más adelante.

En ese momento el castaño localizó a cierta sirvienta de cabello plateado y cuerpo voluptuoso.

-¿Grayfia-san? ¿Ella ha estado peleando contra este monstruo?- preguntó el castaño al aire.

Junto a ella se encontraban otros demonios con auras bastante impresionantes.

De seguro eran los demás siervos de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Todos eran personas con una vasta experiencia en combate.

Pero aun así… el mencionado monstruo apenas tenía daños visibles, además de apenas inmutarse por los ataques del grupo Lucifer.

De pronto notó como los 6 ojos del monstruo se habían centrado en su persona y los dos dioses dragones que le acompañaban.

Podía percibir una gran hostilidad hacia ellos, aunque tenía algo de sentido puesto que Great Red era casi tan grande como él.

[No me gusta la forma en la que esa cosa me mira]

El castaño pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Great Red.

-No es para tanto… solo es una mirada y es algo lógico que mire de esa forma a alguien que prácticamente es de su mismo tamaño mientras que todos los demás nos vemos como hormigas- dijo el castaño tratando de evitar que Great Red entrase en combate sin medir la fuerza de sus ataques -Además… él será mi oponente, este será mi combate debut tras mi arduo entrenamiento- sentenció Issei tronándose los nudillos.

El chico al comenzar a emanar poder llamó la atención de los demonios presentes.

-¿Ise-san?- preguntó Grayfia con curiosidad, acercándose al chico con cautela, ya que se suponía que su cuerpo había sido destruido.

-Hola- saludó el chico con naturalidad -Sé que puede ser extraño verme aquí tan campante, pero… luego explicaré que fue lo que sucedió… por ahora necesito que se aparten un poco, ya que es el primer combate que tengo con mi nuevo cuerpo-

Pese al extraño pedido del chico castaño, la [Reina] más fuerte, optó por cumplir con lo pedido siendo seguida por sus compañeros.

-Bien… ¡aquí vamos!- exclamó Issei lanzándose contra el monstruo.

Volando con velocidad desapareció brevemente del ángulo de visión de la misma Grayfia.

PAM

Con un sonoro golpe que causó una poderosa onda expansiva el monstruo se elevó de improvisto.

Los demonios dirigieron su mirada hacia lo que sería el estómago del monstruo.

Observando como el castaño se encontraba en ese lugar golpeándolo repetidamente.

Golpes tan poderosos que provocaban ondas expansivas que salían por la espalda del monstruo.

Terminando la cadena de golpes con una patada que hizo ascender aún más a la enorme criatura.

Descendiendo hasta el nivel del suelo el castaño comenzó a reunir energía en sus manos.

Formando una esfera de tamaño no superior al de una pelota de baloncesto.

-[Draconic Impact]- exclamó el castaño lanzando un poderoso torrente de energía draconica color carmesí.

BOOOOOOM

Aquel torrente de energía impactó de lleno contra el monstruo.

Creando una gran explosión que generó una gran nube de humo, que tras disiparse permitió ver como la enorme criatura ya no estaba.

Esto dejó helados a todos los siervos lucifer.

Aquel monstruo que les había dado tantos problemas… había sido exterminado en unos instantes por el chico que se supone había perdido su cuerpo hace unos días.

-Vaya, fue más fácil de lo que pensé…- murmuró el chico mirando la palma de sus manos.

Pese a la fuerza de sus ataques… su pulso y respiración no se habían acelerado en lo más mínimo.

¡!

Una poderosa aura había incrementado de golpe en la lejanía.

Lo suficiente como para que llamase su atención y lo pusiera en alerta, pero, mirando a los demonios presentes, pudo notar como ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Ese incremento había sido intencional… buscando captar su atención.

El mensaje era claro…

" _Ven por mi_ "

Solo había un sujeto que podría hacer esa clase de "llamado".

Una declaración de combate en toda regla.

Lo peligroso era que esa aura se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del lugar donde podía sentir las auras de Rias y las demás.

No podía perder más el tiempo, ya que si ese sujeto decidía atacarlas… las mataría antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta.

Mientras emprendía el vuelo acompañado por Ophis, vio de reojo como Great Red se marchaba volando de regreso a la grieta dimensional.

* * *

-Me quedaré con este niño como rehén hasta que llegue Cao Cao- declaró Jeanne poniendo cierta distancia entre su persona y el equipo de Rias Gremory.

Se encontraba bastante magullada.

No tenía oportunidad peleando contra todos los presentes, por lo que su única opción era hacer tiempo y tratar de escapar.

PAM

CRASH

De pronto uno de los edificios que se encontraba tras la heredera Gremory y su grupo se desmoronó.

Desplomándose en múltiples partes, levantando una cortina de polvo.

Para ella que había estado observando desde la otra dirección… pudo notar como entre las grietas que se formaron en la estructura del edificio habían aparecido, durante unos breves instantes, relámpagos de color carmesí.

El grupo Gremory volteó rápidamente para ver qué era lo que había causado el repentino derrumbe del edificio.

Con el paso de los segundos el polvo comenzó a disiparse.

Permitiéndoles ver al responsable de aquel destrozo.

Parado sobre una enorme pila de escombros se encontraba un chico castaño, vestido con un llamativo traje de colores grises y botas blancas junto a un pendiente de color rojo en su oreja izquierda.

El chico miraba un punto específico en el cielo con el rostro serio.

A diferencia de otras situaciones pasadas… Issei no traía su característica armadura roja puesta.

Ni siquiera su [Boosted Gear] activada.

-¡Ise!-

-¡Ise-nya!-

-¡Ise-kun!-

-¡Ise-kun!-

-¡Ise-senpai!-

-¡Ise!-

-¡Ise-kun!-

-¿Eres tú Ise-kun?-

-¡Hyodo-kun!-

-¿Estabas vivo Hyodo?-

Fueron los gritos de Rias, Kuroka, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Sona Sitri y Saji.

Las chicas del equipo Gremory se acercaron hasta donde estaba el castaño, pero de inmediato notaron como algo había cambiado en Issei.

-¿Kuroka?- preguntó Rias mirando como su alfil veía fijamente al castaño, analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Q-Que está pasando-nya?- se preguntó la mayor de las hermanas nekomata.

-¿Nee-sama?- preguntó Koneko intrigada por la reacción de su hermana mayor.

-E-El poder de Ise... apenas puedo sentirlo-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos atónitos.

Que la Nekomata dijera eso, era para preocuparse, porque incluso ellos no podían sentir la presencia del castaño a pesar de tenerlo frente a él.

Era como si no existiera.

-¿Ise?- pregunto Rias tímidamente con lágrimas en sus ojos, llamando la atención del chico.

-Sí, soy yo, mi querida Rias- Dijo el chico sonrojando a la mencionada que liberó sus alas y se lanzó a sus brazos, comenzando a llorar abiertamente.

El castaño solo se limitó a abrazarla con cariño.

Sabía que el hecho de recibir la noticia de su muerte era algo que de seguro la había lastimado mucho.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto, pero… no pude evitar el ataque de la flecha con sangre de [Samael] y a causa de eso mi cuerpo fue destruido, pero como te lo prometí en el pasado… nada me impedirá volver a tu lado- dijo el castaño sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Ara, ara, parece que Buchou e Ise-kun están coqueteando, me molesta y me hace sentir celos, ufufufufu- dijo Akeno antes de imitar a la pelirroja y lanzarse a abrazar al chico con todas sus fuerzas -Por favor… no me dejes otra vez... no quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti nunca más...-

-Pensé que podrías ser tú cuando un dragón que se parecía a Great Red apareció en el cielo… seguro que eres increíble- dijo Sairaorg Bael uniéndose al reencuentro.

-¡Ah!- un grito interrumpió el momento.

Se trataba de Jeanne que ahora ponía una expresión de niña indefensa en su rostro.

-Lo siento, estabas muy indefensa con el regreso de Ise-kun, por lo que yo mismo rescaté al rehén- dijo Kiba Yuuto llevándose al niño que Jeanne había tomado de rehén lo más lejos posible -Bienvenido de nuevo, Ise-kun. Gracias a ti, fui capaz de salvar a este niño. Lo que se esperaba de un héroe. Me alegro de que no hayas cambiado… Aunque no esperaba que volvieras con el Gran Rojo y menos vestido así-

-Nunca pensé que volverías con vida de tu batalla contra Shalba. Eres realmente aterrador, Sekiryuutei- dijo Jeanne mientras sostenía una pistola con una jeringuilla en la punta.

Se trataba de alguna especie de pistola médica.

-¡Ise-kun, ten cuidado! ¡Ella puede aumentar la capacidad de su sacro-aparato en varios niveles utilizando esa cosa!- advirtió Kiba.

-Usarla por segunda vez reducirá bastante mi vida, pero parece que no hay otro camino...- tras decir eso la chica se inyectó todo el contenido de la pistola medica directamente en el cuello.

De inmediato las venas de su cara se marcaron violentamente.

Esa chica se estaba fortaleciendo de manera artificial y bastante inmadura, puesto que su cuerpo de seguro no estaba capacitado para soportar de buena manera tal aumento de poder.

-Esto es bueno ¡Mis poderes son cada vez mayores!- exclamó Jeanne mientras una gran cantidad de espadas sagradas comenzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo hasta tomar la apariencia de una serpiente gigante de acero.

[ _Ufufu, no me gusta mucho esta apariencia, pero la verdad es que me he vuelto más fuerte. ¡Yo misma tendré que escapar hasta que llegue Cao Cao!_ ] Exclamó Jeanne mientras comenzaba a tratar de escapar.

El castaño con una mirada aburrida se separó de Rias y las demás.

Extendiendo su mano hacia el frente creó una esfera de energía.

Dejándola caer unos instantes hacia el suelo antes de patearla con fuerza, enviándola directamente hacia Jeanne.

Al estallar la esfera destruyó por completo la transformación de la chica héroe, dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

-Un Poco Más Tarde Ese Mismo Día-

-¿Pediste prestado el poder de Ophis y un poco de la carne y sangre del Gran Rojo para revivir tu cuerpo?- preguntó Rossweisse mirando de pies a cabeza al castaño -Yo pensaba que estabas vivo, pero nunca pensé que hubieras sobrevivido al hacer algo tan inimaginable como esto, que… supera con creces mi imaginación-

-El poder de atraer a los fuertes, eso realmente se ha vuelto algo aterrador en este momento. Vine aquí para ver al monstruo que iba a destruir la ciudad principal de Lilith, pero nunca pensé que aparecerías junto a Great Red-

-Así que finalmente decidiste aparecer… Cao Cao- dijo el castaño mirando desinteresado como el portador de la [True Longinus] hacia acto de presencia.

-Entonces has regresado, Issei Hyodo. De la información que obtuve de la Facción de los [Antiguos Reyes Demonios]… se suponía que Shalba tenía una flecha cubierta con la sangre de [Samael] consigo-

-Eso es correcto, así que como mi cuerpo anterior quedó completamente destruido… le pedí poder prestado a Great Red y Ophis para obtener un cuerpo nuevo- contestó Issei con voz tranquila.

-Increíble. Si fueras a recibir ese veneno, entonces tus probabilidades de supervivencia deberían haber sido de cero… ¡¿Y me estás diciendo que recreaste tu cuerpo con la ayuda de Great Red y regresaste por ti mismo?! ¡Incluso conocer a Great Red no es algo que deba considerarse solo suerte!-

El castaño aun con la mirada tranquila veía como Cao Cao prácticamente le estaba desafiando a pelear.

Cosa que por supuesto no le suponía un problema, pero… primero tenia que hacer algo antes de volver a pelear.

Colocándose frente a Rias el castaño agachó la cabeza.

-Rias… por favor hazme tu siervo una vez más- pidió el castaño.

La pelirroja sacó las [Evil Pieces] de su bolsillo.

Las 8 [Evil Pieces] de color carmesí de Peón que alguna vez estuvieron dentro de su cuerpo original, no estaba seguro si las piezas lo aceptarían debido a su brutal incremento de poder, pero… no perdía nada con intentar.

Las [Evil Pieces] hicieron un brillante resplandor frente al pecho del chico para luego entrar en silencio en su pecho.

Fue entonces que los labios de Rias se colocaron sobre los suyos, depositando en ellos un beso cargado de amor.

-Quédate a vivir junto a mí para siempre- pidió la pelirroja.

-Así será- dijo el castaño antes de separarse de la chica, preparándose para la batalla –Ahora… comencemos con nuestra lucha, Cao Cao-

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que la pelea entre el líder de los héroes y el Dios Dragon Destructor había dado inicio.

Cabe resaltar que Vali Lucifer había aparecido y vencido a la parca Plutón con una transformación mucho más poderosa que la [Juggernaut Drive].

En términos sencillos había logrado avanzar más lejos que cualquier Hakuryuukou pasado.

Volviendo al tema de su pelea.

Le estaba resultando bastante fácil evadir cada uno de los ataques del héroe y conectar los suyos.

Ahora veía los resultados de su entrenamiento, ya que… durante el enfrentamiento contra los héroes en Kyoto se habían visto abrumados por la diferencia de niveles, pero ahora… quien llevaba la ventaja era él.

Concentrando energía en su mano comenzó a bloquear las constantes estocadas de la [True Longinus], sintiendo como la poderosa lanza causaba ondas expansivas que atravesaban su cuerpo sin herirlo y destrozando todo lo que había detrás.

(Esto es más aburrido de lo que pensé) pensó el castaño mirando como el humano ya comenzaba a sudar abundantemente al no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente como para descansar y recuperar el aliento

[Debo admitir que tienes razón en eso, pero si no fuera por la ayuda de Aster… probablemente serías tú quien estuviese sin aliento]

(Por cierto Ddraig… ¿Aun crees que llevemos las de perder si alguna vez nos topamos con Tiamat? Ya que por lo que me has dicho… ella te odia)

[Posiblemente no, pero… nunca se debe de subestimar la ira femenina, ya que por algún misterio universal… esta llega a ser muy aterradora]

(Eso sí, pero mientras tanto… es hora de terminar con Cao Cao, ya que el oponente principal no esperará mucho más)

Cao Cao cargó la hoja de su lanza con una gran cantidad de energía, lanzando una estocada frontal mucho más poderosa que las anteriores.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- atónito el héroe observó como el castaño desaparecía frente a sus ojos, volteándose con rapidez vio como el chico se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

Reanudando su ataque trato de ensartar al chico por el pecho, pero este esquivaba todos sus ataques ladeando levemente su cuerpo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Antes de que pudiese retirar la lanza para encadenar otro ataque, el héroe sintió como le sacaban todo el aire con un poderoso y contundente golpe al estómago.

Haciéndole retroceder adolorido.

(He lanzado múltiples ataques que no resultaron en nada y él lo soluciona todo con un simple puñetazo… ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!)

-Muy bien, Cao Cao… la hora de los juegos terminó, ya que tengo a otro cliente que atender- sentenció el castaño lanzándose al ataque.

Asestándole una gran combinación de sólidos puñetazos y poderosas patadas que causaron que el héroe terminase incrustado en la fachada de un edificio completamente fuera de combate.

Dejando que los héroes se retirasen a duras penas el castaño volvió a mirar hacia el cielo.

-¿No es hora de que aparezcas de una vez? Después de todo… para eso me has estado provocando todo este tiempo- exclamó el castaño haciendo que todos elevasen la vista.

Todos pudieron ver como de la nada un nuevo grupo de individuos.

Un extraño y misterioso sujeto vestido con una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas que dejaban ver unos brazos musculosos muy bien trabajados, jeans azules y lo que parecían ser botas de cuero.

Cabello negro y ojos de color verde esmeralda.

Con solo estar flotando en el cielo ejercía una enorme presión sobre todos los presentes.

Venía acompañado de 7 valkirias vestidas con armaduras negras con toques violetas que se ceñían a sus cuerpos perfectamente.

Rossweisse, la única valkiria presente, las había reconocido al instante.

Se trataba de las que en su momento formaron el mejor escuadrón de valkirias de su generación, pero tras cierto evento desaparecieron de Asgard.

Debido a su talento se decía que posiblemente podrían alcanzar el nivel de un dios cuando su poder estuviera desarrollado del todo.

Era obvio, al verlas aparecer ahora, que habían pasado a servir al sujeto frente a ellos.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

-¡Esplendido!- felicitó el moreno aplaudiendo complacido mientras se colocaba a nivel del suelo junto a sus acompañantes -Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por tu regreso… ¿Estás listo para volver a jugar en estas ligas, niño?-

-Claro que sí, Ascend- respondió el castaño serio -No te habría hecho salir si no fuese el caso… ¡VOY ACABAR CONTIGO PARA ASEGURARME QUE NUNCA RENAZCAS!- rugió el chico.

Al instante las 7 valkirias oscuras se pusieron delante de Ascend.

Una evidente formación defensiva.

Sin decir una palabra el castaño dio unos pasos hacia el frente antes de lanzarse hacia el moreno a una increíble velocidad.

Pasando a través de las valkirias oscuras sin que estas tuviesen tiempo a reaccionar.

Abriendo los ojos levemente el castaño se sorprendió al ver como el moreno parecía haber adivinado su ataque.

Esperándole con un derechazo que viajaba directamente hacia él.

Sin detenerse en lo más mínimo el castaño giró sobre sí mismo lanzando un derechazo propio, impactando contra el puño izquierdo del moreno, causando una gran explosión.

Levantando una cortina de polvo.

Retrocediendo terreno tras ver como su ataque había terminado en un empate.

De entre el polvo surgió el moreno que redujo la distancia con el castaño intentando golpearlo.

Reuniendo fuerza en sus piernas, agrietando levemente el suelo bajo sus pies, el castaño se impulsó hacia delante.

Quedando varios metros tras su enemigo con su puño derecho extendido hacia el frente.

El moreno acarició su mejilla derecha, observando con una sonrisa como las yemas de sus dedos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-Parece que si tienes algo de fuerza- limpiando la sangre de su mejilla, girándose levemente para poder ver al castaño tras él.

El castaño por su lado miraba los nudillos de su puño derecho.

Recordando la sensación dejada por su último ataque.

No había sido un impacto solido ni mucho menos… solo había sido un roce.

-¿Solo un roce? Nunca había peleado de esta manera, pero… no pasará de nuevo- siseó el castaño serio girándose para ver a su rival.

-¡No te perdonaremos que hayas lastimado a Ascend-sama!- rugieron las 7 valkirias saltando hacia Issei.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

En un segundo el castaño había conectado 7 golpes a sus 7 atacantes, uno para cada una, lo suficientemente fuertes como para mandarlas a volar por donde habían llegado.

Habían sido 7 golpes en extremo precisos y veloces.

Incluso a personas que destacaban en velocidad, como Kiba y Xenovia, les había resultado complicado ver con claridad cada uno de los golpes lanzados por el castaño, que apenas y se había movido de su lugar.

-¡DESGRACIADO!- chillaron las valkirias mientras hacían aparecer círculos mágicos en sus manos, disparando una gran ráfaga de esferas de energía directamente hacia donde se encontraba el castaño.

El castaño dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con calma hacia donde se encontraba Ascend, que le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin inmutarse al sentir las ráfagas de energía que impactaban contra el suelo tras su espalda.

El moreno levantó una de sus manos.

Señalándole a sus valkirias que cesasen el ataque.

Observando divertido como Issei aparecía frente a él.

Comenzando un veloz intercambio de golpes y patadas.

Agrietando el suelo a su alrededor.

-¿Eh?- musitó curioso el moreno observando como poco a poco Issei le hacía retroceder producto de la fuerza de sus golpes, que mayormente terminaban en empates al chocar puño con puño, pierna con pierna o rodilla con rodilla.

Con una última patada el castaño puso distancia con Ascend.

Era evidente que su ataque apenas había causado daño.

Ambos alzaron el vuelo mientras seguían intercambiando golpes.

Todos los demás presentes estaban sorprendidos por la intensidad de la pelea, ya que era algo que hasta la fecha jamás habían visto.

Ambos contendientes pusieron distancia entre sí.

Comenzando a elevar sus auras que al poco tiempo se volvieron visibles para todos.

La de Issei era de un intenso color rojo.

La de Ascend era de un profundo color violeta.

Detrás de ambos comenzaron a formarse dos figuras echas de energía pura, producto del gran nivel de sus auras.

Se trataban de dos dragones occidentales que parecían rugirse el uno al otro

El choque de las auras hacía temblar todos los alrededores.

Un verdadero choque de titanes.

Tras unos segundos los dragones volvieron a entrar en el cuerpo de sus dueños, que volvieron a reanudar la lucha.

Atrapando las manos de Ascend con las suyas el castaño le encajó dos rodillazos consecutivos en el mentón al moreno.

Liberando sus manos impactó dos esferas de energía en el pecho de Issei, enviándolo envuelto en humo directamente contra un edificio, creando un gran agujero en él.

Desde dentro del edificio salió un intenso haz de energía de color rojo que fue contestado por un ataque igual por parte de Ascend.

Quedando ambos ataques empatados, luchando por la superioridad para golpear al contrario con la fuerza combinada de ambos ataques de energía.

Tanto Issei como Ascend comenzaron a avanzar en un intento de romper el empate de sus ataques, pero solo consiguieron que estos se hiciesen más grandes.

-¡No pienso dejar que nuestra pelea termine de esta manera!- rugió Ascend incrementando la energía de su ataque en un instante.

Un incremento tan abrupto que además de romper el balance, provocó que toda la energía acumulada explotase de improviso.

Causando una gran ola de destrucción que derribo todas las edificaciones que habían a 500 metros alrededor de ambos contendientes.

Por su lado los espectadores habían tenido que alejarse aún más para evitar ser alcanzados por las ondas expansivas que provocaban los choques de ambos oponentes.

* * *

Abriendo los ojos algo aturdido, Issei, se encontró así mismo tirado boca abajo dentro de un cráter de considerable tamaño.

Tratando de levantarse.

Se sentía bastante adolorido debido a la fuerza de la explosión que básicamente le había explotado en la cara.

-Que poder tan destructivo tiene… realmente es alguien digno de ser llamado [Dios Dragon del Caos]…- masculló el castaño antes de verse alzado a la fuerza, siendo tomado por uno de sus brazos.

Recibiendo una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo envió a incrustarse directamente contra una pila de escombros.

Escombros producidos por la última explosión de energía.

Extendiendo dos dedos, el moreno inmovilizó los brazos, piernas y cuello del castaño con círculos mágicos.

Acercándose hasta el chico que lo miraba con furia.

Ante esa expresión la cara del moreno comenzó a esbozar una leve sonrisa, realmente estaba comenzando a disfrutar esta pelea.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Creí que habías dicho que acabarías conmigo?- preguntó el moreno divertido, abofeteando un par de veces al castaño.

-¡PUES ES LO QUE ESTOY INTENTANDO!- rugió Issei tratando de liberarse de los círculos mágicos que restringían su movimiento -¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Reuniendo fuerzas el castaño rompió los círculos mágicos que le retenían junto a una parte de la pila de escombros.

Lanzándose nuevamente contra su adversario.

(No te daré ninguna oportunidad de escape) pensó el castaño mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el estómago de su oponente.

Conectándole un derechazo seguido de un golpe al mentón.

Rematando con una patada alta.

Observando como Ascend salía despedido varios metros hacia atrás.

Regresando a toda velocidad, recuperando el terreno perdido, Ascend cargó contra el castaño.

Comenzando otro intercambio de puñetazos.

Sorprendiéndose levemente al ver como sus puños chocaban prácticamente en línea recta contra los puños de su oponente.

CLAP

Atrapando las manos del contrario ambos contendientes comenzaron una especie de prueba de fuerza y empuje.

Aumentando su fuerza y la intensidad de sus auras.

Provocando que intensos relámpagos color rojo surgiesen alrededor de ellos como consecuencia del colosal choque de fuerzas.

Rompiendo el empate, el chico le asestó una patada alta.

Observando incrédulo como Ascend desaparecía de su rango de visión.

-No debes distraerte- murmuró el moreno tras Issei, soltando una esfera de energía justo en la mitad de la espalda del chico.

Sonriendo maléficamente al verle estremecerse por la fuerza del impacto.

Saliendo despedido hacia delante fue recibido por la mano de Ascend, colocada justo en su estómago, recibiendo otra esfera de energía que esta vez le envió hacia arriba.

Aturdido y fuera de sí comenzó a caer.

GRAB

Siendo tomando por el rostro comenzó a ser empujado hacia el suelo con aun más fuerza y velocidad.

Nuevamente se encontró a sí mismo tirando en el suelo, pero esta vez boca arriba.

Cruzando los brazos frente a su rostro para cubrirse de los puñetazos que el moreno, que se encontraba sobre él, le lanzaba.

Aprovechando una pequeña abertura en el ataque de su enemigo, el castaño le asestó un cabezazo seguido de un puñetazo ascendente.

Dando una voltereta hacia atrás puso distancia con el moreno,

El moreno por su lado se recompuso con rapidez.

Ambos contendientes alzaron el vuelo.

Ganando altitud con rapidez mientras volvían a cruzar sus puños.

Evadiendo un gancho de derecha el chico incrustó su propio puño derecho en el estómago de su oponente, enviándolo varios metros hacia arriba.

Apareciendo sobre Ascend le asestó una patada descendente en la espalda.

Observando un tanto molesto como el mencionado se recuperaba rápidamente.

Tomando por sorpresa al castaño, el moreno apareció desde arriba, conectándole una patada descendente que envió a Issei directamente contra una enorme pila de escombros.

Aterrizando lentamente el moreno enfocó su vista en el grupo que de Rias Gremory y sus aliados.

Riendo levemente Ascend se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes…?- dijo el moreno divertido -Todo este tiempo has estado tratando de alejarme de ese grupito de allá… debo decir que me decepcionas… aun ahora seguirás defendiendo a este montón de inútiles… ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas destruirlos junto a los demás de su raza? Ya han cometido los suficientes errores como para que se les permita seguir viviendo… son solo seres primitivos que no conocen el significado verdadero de la palabra [Evolución]-

El moreno alzó una de sus manos.

Creando una lanza de energía.

-Veamos si una vez que ellos no estén… lucharás como debe ser- lanzando su ataque hacia su objetivo.

BOOM

La lanza explotó a medio camino.

Había sido interceptada por un pequeño torrente de color carmesí desde un costado.

Desde esa misma dirección apareció el castaño caminando con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Colocándose entre Ascend y las chicas que amaba.

-Ascend… Es verdad que las personas pueden ser idiotas y lastimarse entre sí solo para satisfacción personal- dijo el castaño mientras su aura comenzaba a elevarse y volverse visible -Pero después de eso... ¡Las personas pueden cambiar! ¡Pueden enmendar sus errores y renacer! ¡Eso es la [Evolución]!- rugió Issei a la vez que su aura comenzaba a fluctuar a su alrededor y le envolvía.

Para sorpresa de todos, el aura de Issei, hasta ahora de color rojo, se había tornado de color blanco intenso.

Siendo envuelto por esa misma aura.

Comenzando a desprender un intenso calor.

-Pues si es así… esta pelea se acabó- sentenció Ascend enviando una esfera de energía de color violeta muy densa.

Cuando la esfera estaba por tocar a Issei… esta, junto a la estela que dejaba a su paso, desaparecieron junto con Issei de la vista de todos.

Mirando hacia atrás el moreno vio como Issei envuelto completamente por su aura, sostenía en su mano derecha el ataque que había efectuado.

Deshaciendo la energía reunida con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha.

Ascend trato de asestarle un golpe a Issei que se acercaba hacia su persona caminando.

Cuando el golpe parecía que iba a impactar en el chico, este dio una voltereta hacia atrás.

PAM

PAM

PAM

Antes de darse cuenta, Ascend, había recibido tres golpes directos que provocaron que retrocediese levemente.

Reuniendo energía trató de lanzar múltiples esferas mágicas, pero estas fueron apartadas a un costado por una mano de Issei mientras el mencionado daba un rápido salto hacia atrás.

Envolviéndose en su aura violeta el moreno se lanzó hacia Issei, tratando de conectarle un puñetazo en el centro del pecho.

Pero entonces…

El aura que le envolvía desapareció justo antes de recibir una enorme ráfaga de puñetazos que nadie de entre los espectadores pudo ver el momento en que dichos puñetazos habían sido lanzados.

A consecuencia de ese ataque, Ascend, había salido despedido hacia un costado.

Cayendo, irónicamente, dentro del mismo cráter del cual había sacado a Issei.

Por el lado de Issei…

Aquella capa de aura luminosa que le cubría comenzó a desprenderse como si fuera una especie de cascarón.

Dejando ver como su cabello se había vuelto blanco y sus ojos habían tomado un color plateado.

Aun conservando parte de su aura luminosa a su alrededor.

Así es.

Este estado era el legendario [Migatte no Gokui] en todo su esplendor.

Avanzando lentamente hacia donde yacía Ascend, el ahora peliblanco Issei se quedó mirándole unos instantes.

Lanzándose a toda velocidad pasó como un rayo al lado de Ascend.

Provocándole un profundo corte en su mejilla izquierda.

Colocándose de pie el moreno se limpió la sangre que comenzaba a brotar su herida.

-Espero que no te hayas emocionado solo por haber incrementado tu poder- comentó Ascend con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ya que era algo como esto lo que llevaba tantos años esperando.

Una batalla con alguien que realmente le plantase cara sin flaquear.

Atacando a Issei con una serie de rápidos y peligrosos puñetazos que eran evadidos o bloqueados por Issei de manera natural.

Deteniendo el brazo izquierdo del moreno, aprovechó para propinarle una poderosa patada en el pecho.

Dando un salto, Ascend, creó una enorme esfera de energía y se la lanzó a Issei que solo se limitó a extender su mano izquierda desde la cual disparó un pequeño, pero concentrado haz, de energía luminosa que evaporó el ataque del moreno.

-¿Lo evaporaste?- preguntó el moreno sin esconder su rostro de satisfacción al ver que su rival cada vez le divertía más y más.

Antes de poder hacer algo fue arrollado por otra serie de patadas y puñetazos cortesía de Issei.

Tratando de responder comenzó a disparar una vasta cantidad de esferas de energía de pequeño tamaño, buscando impactar en el peliblanco que evadía todas las esferas dando múltiples volteretas hacia atrás.

Derrapando unos metros el peliblanco se detuvo, dando una voltereta hacia delante comenzó a correr como un relámpago en dirección hacia el moreno que le lanzó otra ráfaga de ataques mágicos, pero al igual que la anterior… no tuvo ningún efecto.

Cerrando la distancia con su enemigo, el peliblanco, comenzó nuevamente a atacarle con combinaciones variadas de puñetazos que salían desde todas direcciones.

Esos golpes eran imposibles de prever por personas "ordinarias".

Entendiéndose por "ordinarias"… a prácticamente cualquier persona que no pudiese hacerle el peso a estos dos colosos.

Alzando su brazo izquierdo Issei bloqueó el puñetazo descendente que el moreno trato de conectarle en el rostro.

Sacudiendo su brazo hacia un costado puso distancia entre su persona y Ascend.

Evadiendo un gancho se colocó a la espalda del moreno, conectándole una poderosa patada en la espalda.

Deteniéndose en el aire el moreno se dio media vuelta para tratar de atacar al chico, pero a cambio recibió un golpe en el estómago con tal fuerza que le envió hacia atrás por varios metros.

Atravesando múltiples escombros.

Quedando enterrado bajo estos mismos.

Issei se quedó a la expectativa de lo que sucedería a continuación, ya que con ese último ataque ni de broma habría derrotado a alguien del calibre de Ascend… quizás lo hubiese lastimado, pero no al punto de dejarlo fuera de combate o con riesgo vital.

Tras unos momentos su suposición se volvió realidad.

Un enorme pilar de energía color violeta apareció durante unos instantes en el sitio donde yacía Ascend enterrado.

Desintegrando los escombros que debían estar sobre él.

A paso tranquilo el moreno se colocó a una distancia de 30 metros de Issei, pero para sorpresa de este… el instinto de pelea de Ascend desapareció.

-Me gustaría seguir con esto hasta el final, pero… si siguen apareciendo más estorbos esto no será divertido- dijo el moreno dándose media vuelta mientras les hacia una señal a sus 7 valkirias oscuras con su mano.

Mirando hacia sus espaldas el peliblanco pudo ver como en efecto más personas habían aparecido.

Dentro de los recién llegados se encontraban:

Sirzechs.

Azazel.

Odín.

El sequito del Maou Lucifer.

-Continuaremos esto cuando no interfiera nadie y puedas luchar sin reservas, ya que una vez que te asesine… esos insectos serán los siguientes- sentenció Ascend antes de atravesar un extraño portal acompañado de las 7 valkirias.

Issei por su lado desactivó el [Migatte no Gokui].

Volviendo su color de cabello y ojos a su estado original.

Pese a que su oponente se había marchado continuaba observando el lugar donde este había estado parado hasta hace unos segundos.

Esa clara amenaza no era para tomarla a la ligera.

Había enfrentado a Ascend con lo mejor que tenía y aun así no podía decir que tenía la ventaja suficiente para ganarle de una vez.

Debía de fortalecerse aún más.

En ese momento las palabras de Aster tomaron mucha importancia dentro de su cabeza.

" _ **el destino del [Dios Dragón Destructor] es morir para la creación de un futuro**_ **mejor** "

* * *

- **Continuará** -

* * *

¿Qué tal chicos como se encuentran?

Sí, soy yo.

No me he muerto ni nada parecido así que no se preocupen.

Para aquellos que aun tengan esta duda… por más que mis historias pasen 20 años sin actualización alguna no implica que estén abandonados y/o terminados… el día en que decida abandonar una historia lo diré de forma oficial.

Si se preguntan qué diablos he estado haciendo… pues digamos que desde la última actualización entre en modo "Lector Fantasma"… básicamente me dedico a leer prácticamente todas las historias del fandom para ver cómo avanza el mismo, pero sin decir nada y desde hace ya MUCHOS meses… quizás un año… el fandom parece haberse apagado, ya que ya no se publican historias como antes y los actuales "pseudo críticos profesionales" que están apareciendo tampoco ayudan a que el fandom vuelva a encenderse.

Esta clase de "critico" se caracteriza por joder por cada cosa que algún autor haga o no haga.

Ejemplos de estos… muchos de ellos se quejan que "El fandom ya se volvió monótono y repetitivo…. Nadie saca nada nuevo y diferente al canon" PERO cuando aparece alguien nuevo que quiere desligarse del canon con una jugada arriesgada como lo es agregar a chicas que no están en el harem del canon…. ARDE TROYA ya que "eso no pasa en el canon" y lo que sigue son varios comentarios d párrafos que directamente no dicen NADA… solo son insultos al autor y a prácticamente toda su familia… vamos que hasta el abuelo toca su buena porción de insultos.

A esta clase de "críticos" tengo que preguntarles…

¿Realmente tengo que señalarles la terriblemente triste ironía de quejarse de que los fics se están volviendo monótonos y repetitivos mientras que al mismo tiempo piden que los fics sigan todos los argumentos del canon con cambios mínimos en la formula?

No digo que esté mal que prefieran que las historias sean adaptaciones más "fieles" al canon, pero si se van a quejar de lo repetitivo... dejen de comparar los fics con el canon porque sus "argumentos" automáticamente se vuelven nulos e inservibles al hacerlo.

Y de paso… dejen de insultar al mínimo descontento que un fic les cause porque no ayudan en nada… si quieren que sus opiniones realmente ayuden… aconséjeles a los autores nuevos como mejorar y no seguir pateándole en la cabeza mientras el pobre cristiano se encuentra en el suelo.

Ahora pasemos a lo que más de alguno debe estar pensando…

1- ¿De dónde te surgió la idea para este fic?

-Pues esto lo vengo planeando desde hace más de un año, pero me faltaban ciertos elementos del canon de DxD para crear un guion coherente, ya que como quizás notaron… en este fic, pese a que Issei se volvió muy poderoso… tiene bastantes números de morir y créanme… no me va a temblar la mano si tengo que escribir algo como eso.

2- Algunos quizás no entiendan el ¿por qué Rias pudo convertir a este Issei en su peón nuevamente si es muchísimo más poderoso que ella…? No, no es un falló de guion… simplemente decidí poner un practica una teoría que desarrollé hace más de 4 años cuando leí por primera vez el regreso de Issei en el volumen 12… ya que por mucho que Ajuka diga que ni el mismo conoce de que son capaces realmente las [Evil Pieces]… dudo mucho que hubiesen sido creadas para poder convertir en siervo a lo que equivaldría a un tercer dios dragón (Cosa que está lejos del alcance de cualquier demonio de clase alta), ya que se "supone" que las piezas miden el potencial latente del candidato a convertir en demonio, así que… ¿Cómo es posible que 8 piezas de peón, aun cuando 4 son mutadas, puedan tener la suficiente capacidad de análisis y conversión para convertir a un dios dragón así nada más? Siendo que al inicio de la historia… Rias necesitó las 8 piezas de peón para un Issei que aún tenía la [Boosted Gear] dormida y en este entonces Issei era más débil que Rias… así que mi teoría es que:

"Las [Evil Pieces] no reconocen o mejor dicho… no saben reconocer el potencial de alguien que tiene un cuerpo hecho por los dos dioses dragones, siendo que solo miden los "datos" más normales como es la [Boosted Gear]"

Ya que si recordamos… las piezas de Issei contienen la información analizada de un humano portador de la Longinus [Boosted Gear] por lo que para que aceptasen a Issei… el mencionado tendría que haber tenido el mismo cuerpo que fue destruido por el veneno para ser convertido nuevamente en el peón de Rias.

Además tendríamos que añadir que el potencial de Issei actualmente es prácticamente infinito y como tal… es algo imposible de medir.

3- El traje que Issei ahora porta a la hora de pelear y entrenar es el traje de Black de Dragon Ball Super. Tanto esa apariencia como la de Issei utilizando el Migatte no Gokui se las dejaré en la página de Facebook.

4- Pese a que Issei tiene el mismo título que personajes como Bills… no tiene el [Hakai] debido a que es una habilidad que me produce cierto "rechazo" a la hora de intentar colocarla en una historia, ya que al ser tan poderosa y su uso queda a juicio de su usuario… que hace que TODAS y cada una de las peleas que dicho usuario tenga… sean fingidas puesto que para ganar solo necesita acercarse para tirarle el [Hakai] en la cara y listo… tenemos a un enemigo borrado de la existencia para siempre.

5- Para aquellos que quieran saber… ya estoy trabajando en otro capítulo del heredero de Sparda y trataré de tenerlo para la próxima semana puesto que en dos días salgo de vacaciones.

6- Esto lo dejo como una posibilidad para un combate futuro… imaginen como sería un combate 2 vs 2 entre parejas formadas por Issei/Great Red vs Ascend/Trihexa

7- Sí, en este fic Kuroka, al igual que en el fic Dark Knight Dragon, es el [Alfil] de Rias ya que tanto ella como las demás tendrán un papel importante en este fic que comenzará a verse desde el proximo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
